Love Potion
by Ready09Sette
Summary: DMC's Capcom fanfic : You just gotta love 'Love Potion! Something Dante had in mind to make Vergil feel a lot 'better'. Warning (s) : Dante x Vergil, rated M for sexual themes and language, world-twist - everything here is less old where everyone is still young XDD R&R!


Love Potion

: Dante x Vergil

rated : M

A/N : My apologies for the errors unintentionally made in this story, will be corrected soon.

Nonetheless, enjoy!

* * *

With a basket full of dirty laundry in his hands, he walked down the stairs of his now home-sweet-home. He got settled with human's lifestyle of doing peaceful house chores : cleaning, cooking and perhaps baking. In his usual attire of black Victorian vest and leathered pants, he heard faint knocking on the main entrance. Raising a delicate eyebrow, customers would usually just come inside and wait on the couch they provided.

But this, sure is suspicious.

Vergil placed the laundry on top of Dante's desk, and padded towards the door. Reaching for the door knob, he kept his alarming sense intact as he answered it. Not a single soul was in front of his shared house.

The morning was unusually gloomy, as if it was about to rain again - adding with an uncomfortable aura that he became aware from right below him. Noticing a strange box placed elegantly on the 'welcome-carpet', his light blue eyes fixed on the unfamiliar object wrapped in pink. And dear naive Vergil couldn't help but stare.

'...When did i ever receive a mail before?' he thought, his eyebrows curved dubiously.

Is it dangerous to pick it up?

This must be a hoax, someone must've been playing tricks on him. Scanning sideways on the semi-empty street, he spotted nobody suspicious enough to be the culprit. Shifting his attention yet again to the pink box, he checked : it was skillfully wrapped in bright pink paper, tied into a bow with beautiful polka dots design. It was something that you'd usually receive or give as a present. A Valentine's Day gift.

The white-haired sighed, grabbing the small mail and brought it inside.

Walking towards Dante's desk in their less-furniture living room, Vergil noticed a small letter slid into a small opening of the pink wrapper. When his fingers reached for the letter, he couldn't help but feel incredibly uneasy. Perhaps this letter was the cause of his austere mind. This whole mail - the pink box and the letter - held something... sinister.

He blinked, was it from the demons? Do they even like being confined in a suspicious looking, pink-girly box? They couldn't be this stupid, sending curses through mails. They would usually barge into the house and wreck everything they have. Though demons still lurking at every nook and cranny of the world, the phone kept ringing nearly every day and night and money kept bulking in their wallets, the twin demon hunters still have their senses sharp.

Sliding the mail and the letter on top of Dante's desk, Vergil decided to resume his chores while keeping himself alert of what may happen next.

Taking a few 'be-careful' glances at the strange pink mail, he shuffled into the now full kitchen.

'...Laundry then breakfast, i think.'

A few moments after, Dante went down the stairs - in his usual brown pants and morning yawn. His boots stomped down the wooden steps and naturally walked towards his desk. Taking a few glances at one corner of the room where him and his brother placed their weapons, he smiled as he admired them - it's so nice to live with someone.

He then caught the sight of the only foreign object he couldn't remember.

"Hmm?" grabbing the small gift in his hands, weighing how light it was.

The younger twin heard his brother making breakfast in the kitchen, yummy smell made his stomach grumbling. He practically remembered their house rules after Vergil decided to stay with him, like : 'you wash the dirty dishes while i cook', 'empty the garbage when its full', 'don't do weird things when i'm asleep or i will kill you', 'you clean the bathroom after you used it', 'i will take care of _our_ money, so you don't go wasting them on pizzas, beers and hookers' and other unmentionable rules.

The red sneered and shook his head, since when Vergil cooks? Though the meals he made were awesomely delicious that he's enjoying every second of it. Not that Dante had much to complain about, he's just delighted that he get to see such huge changes in his brother.

Dante then gave his attention to the mail once more, slipping the letter out and read them. His same light blue eyes followed the words written and smiled. As he continued reading them, everything turned quite vague. He gaped as he brought the letter close to his face, his cheeks and ears started to flush bright red. Stashing the letter inside his pocket, the red quickly unwrapped the gift open. Ridiculously taking out the content inside, he felt happiness overflowing in his heart. As he digested on the sight of the object sent to him (probably), he's confident that he could finally do something... hot?

"You're awake," Vergil spoke. His calming voice shocked the poor red out as he frantically tried to hide the object he held.

The younger twin laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head, "Y-Yeah, so are you! I haven't seen you in a long while...?"

Not a good choice of words.

Vergil's face turned expressionless, his eyes showed a glint of irritation. Rolling his eyes, he spat, "...That's it. You're an asshole."

"...Ouch," the red spewed, noticing the white apron that Vergil was wearing.

'...He...He looks so adorable!' Dante mentally screamed and squealed, trying his best not to bleed.

Vergil took off his apron, blushed when he realized Dante's dubious stare at him and grabbed his coat that he'd left on the pool table. Putting them on, he muttered, "Breakfast on the table, help yourself."

"Oh, okay... B-But wait! Where are you going?!" Dante nearly shouted when Vergil armed himself with his Yamato and was about to leave.

"I promised Nero to help him 'clean' the church, remember? Oh wait, you don't cause you're an asshole..."

"Okay-okay! Geez... Have some pity on me at least, Verge," Dante sighed, his shoulders slumped down in defeat.

Vergil turned his heels to his back, noted on his little brother's dejected expression. He silently grumbled, the blue didn't like this puppy-dog phase of his brother. Spotting the gift unwrapped, he asked, "What's in the package then?"

Raising his head up to face his brother's stern looks, Dante brought the object to his front. It was just a hand-sized red bottle with a heart-shape cap and a small note that says, 'Love'. Once again, Dante screamed in his head and that a few blushes crept to his face. Why the hell did he show this to his bro?!

He begged in his thoughts, 'Don't ask anything, Verge! This is just some piece of shit!'

"Just some drink Lady sent me," Dante replied, sweats were already forming on his forehead.

Sighing, Vergil turned to face the door, "...I don't want to know what it's used for. I'm off."

In his mind, the red sighed in relief. His brother never bothered about something trivial like this, right? If Vergil knew what it's for, Dante will surely end up in his own torturous grave.

"Careful on your way, darling!" Dante voiced, waving his arms up in the air.

"...Sure," the blue mumbled, closing the door behind him. Padded down the few steps, Vergil brought his hands to cover his flustering face. Walking towards his meeting point with Nero, he wondered when will he stop feeling this 'restless' around his little brother.

Dante waited as the front door was fully closed, frantically bolted towards his phone and dialled a few numbers. His foot tapping on the wooden floor, patiently waiting until his call was answered.

"_Lady Hunter speaking_," a familiar voice spoke through the phone.

"You can't be serious, bitch! I was just joking the other day!" Dante roared, bringing the potion close to his eyes.

"_Wow, talk about a 'good-morning', Dante."_

"It's a freakin' Love Potion!"

Lady scoffed, "_Yeah, so? Don't tell me you don't know how to use it?_"

"I never mention i don't know how," he innocently said, noticing the 'Sexy-Night-That-Will-Make-You-Go-Million-Rounds' words written on the bottle. This is super!

"_Just slip them in Vergil's drink, i know you're just dying to get hold of that sexy blue ass_," the black-haired girl sighed, there was a slight tease in her voice.

Dante hesitantly laughed, she saw right through him, "Haha... Don't know what you're talking about!"

She chuckled, it sounded amusing enough, "_You're welcome. And remember, a sip should be enough."_

A sip? Enough?

"What would happen if i spilled it all?" the red asked, flinging the potion into the air and caught the bottle when it landed on his hand.

"_You'll see, it's something delicious maybe?" _

"Really, really delicious?! I hope it's not on my 'debt-list'."

Lady snickered, "_Nope! It's from Trish and i, so it's fine. It's just something of our token of appreciation for you_."

Dante curved a grin, sitting on his chair, resting his feet off on top of his desk, "I didn't know you're such a sweetheart..."

~0~*later that night*~0~

He wiped off the blade of his Yamato with the edge of his coat, encountering quite a lot of demons on his way home. The night was foggy, it didn't look hazardous than the time he tried to take control of his father's power. It was extremely exhausting wiping off demons at the church, though he didn't really mind since both Nero and Kyrie fed him with lunch and dinner.

Working until late night, townspeople begging him to kill a few demons and monsters appearing at their homes, he wondered since when he became this pitiful towards humans - but at least, he got paid instantly. With quite a large sum of money.

To differ between the two, Vergil's always the one who got paid faster than Dante. Perhaps due to his threatening frowns and painful insults.

Swinging the front door open, he saw Dante strangely wide-awake, casually reading his rated magazines with his feet on his desk. Locking the door, Dante then raised his head up from his book.

"Welcome home! How's your day?" the red asked, bouncing off from his seat.

Taking off his coat and placing his Yamato at the usual corner of the living room, he sighed, "Tired... I want to take a shower before going to sleep."

Kindly offering himself to help his exhausted brother, Vergil gladly took up the red's offer by handing his coat to him. Dante then spoke, "Go 'head, want me to make you some tea?"

Vergil halted when he walked up the stairs, turning to face the grinning red, he raised his eyebrow doubtfully, "...Sure."

'...Initiate Love Potion-'ed' Vergil time...' Dante thought sinisterly, smiling to his brother while he walked towards the kitchen. Listening to Vergil's stomps up to their shared bedroom, the red smirked as he took the potion out from his pocket.

He brewed some green tea, knowing that this was Vergil's favourite. Pouring some inside his brother's blue mug, he took up what Lady had said, '..._delicious_...' and spilled out all of the potion's contents. It was surprisingly coloured white, the liquid was thin enough to dissolve with the green tea. Shockingly, the green colour didn't waver.

Dante then poured some for himself too in his red mug, the one without magic and brought them on hands to their bedroom.

The red noticed Vergil looking out through their bedroom window with his towel slung on his shoulder, he haven't gone to the bathroom yet and proceeded to give him his said tea.

"There you go!"

Kindly took his mug, the blue mumbled, "Thanks."

Dante noted that Vergil would always have a sniff on his tea, taking in the aroma of his favourite green tea before he took a sip. With the potion being less-fragrance, the red wondered how Vergil would act on that.

His eyes carefully watched the blue sipping on the magic tea as he drank his too, just to be clear of Vergil's doubts of Dante making him some tea.

Vergil tasted the hot liquid inside his mouth, and frowned. It tasted too sweet, "...How many spoon of sugar did you add?"

Sitting on his bed, Dante faked an embarrassed laugh, "...hahaha, three for a mug?"

He grimaced. It was too sweet, it'll be best if there's no sugar in his green tea. Vergil then insisted, "Next time, i make the tea..."

It was cute that Vergil decided to do many home chores lately, it felt like he didn't have to do anything to get this house clean. He did felt sorry for his brother now and then, trying to make the best now that Vergil came to live with him. Aware that he's dead in love with his brother, that was when he decided to make this night 'special' for the blue. He knew the latter felt the same too, even though Vergil didn't show it.

It was amusing.

"Sure-sure!" Dante cheered, delighted that Vergil had nearly consumed all of the magic tea - probably because of his love for green tea.

Taking Vergil's mug, he watched the blue going inside the bathroom to take his shower. He then smirked as he placed their two mugs on the bedside table and waited patiently on his bed, whistling off his lullaby.

He had his towel hanged as he took off his clothes. The hot shower felt so nice to his cold, pale skin and sighed in content. Brushing his white hair to the back, the splattering water eased up his troubles for the day. He kept it inside his memory, Dante just made him tea. Although it tasted awful, it surely felt nice and very pleasant. Vergil then curved a smile, but it soon faltered when his insides felt questionably hot.

All of a sudden, his temperature changes. He felt woozy and brought a hand to his forehead. Turning the hot shower to cold, he brushed his hair into his messy wet spikes and frowned.

Dante then moved to sit on the couch inside their bedroom as he continued to whistle. His mind then pondered, 'Should be any moment now...'

In the bathroom, Vergil knelt on the now cold tiled floor. As if he was about to fall sick, but this headache didn't feel like he's ill. It was something 'unwanted'. He wheezed, breathing in the suffocating hot and cold air as he mumbled, "...What's happening to me? I felt fine not a moment ago..."

Trying to recall back before he got into the bathroom, something that he'd done... something that he'd consumed.

Bing!

"...T-That tea...!"

Feeling that the cold water couldn't calm him down any-more, including the now 'excited' member he was having. He irritatingly guessed Dante had just gave him an aphrodisiac, presumably he'd drank a lot of it. When he had confirmed everything that it was all Dante's fault, he shouted from the bathroom, "Dante!"

'Jackpot...' Dante thought and curved a sly grin, witnessing Vergil smashing the bathroom door open with only his towel covering his lower parts. It was surprising how he kept his usual spikes on, yet - he still looked really handsome.

He stomped towards the smirking red and gripped on his brother's shoulders, he yelled, "What did you just do to me?! What exactly did you put inside that drink?!"

Taking out the empty maroon-bottled Love Potion, Dante jangled them in front of Vergil's now blushing face. He whispered, "This, babe. I thought that it might be nice to have some good 'exercise' for the two of us."

Letting the empty bottle fall on the floor, the red's hands held Vergil's now trembling arms. He slowly brought his brother closer, near to the latter's ear, Dante whispered again, "...I love you."

Those three words electrified his whole body. He felt his legs shaking as it soon gave away and he fell to the floor. So, it wasn't one-sided, it sounded quite warm and fair... but still, at times like these, one couldn't stop thinking how bad this night's going to be. Kneeling down and with his arms held by the snickering red, he wondered why couldn't move much.

Vergil glared at his twin, no matter how much he tried to look threatening, the strange 'heat' he was feeling guised his annoyance with pleading desires.

"..Y-You... pervert...!" the blue groaned, when Dante sensually licked his right palm. His face had turned crimson, sweating bullets, his chest heaving for air, his whole body trembles and that his 'friend-downstairs' had fully awaken.

Staring down on Vergil's towel, he noticed the slight bump and reached with his bootless foot to pull his brother's towel away.

"This 'one' is a pervert too..." Dante breathed, their faces were close enough for a kiss, but the blue managed to turn his head away.

"...No!"

His twin's still in denial... and strong enough to try to control his 'excite'ment.

Sighing, he practically held Vergil in his arms, chest to chest, he seated the blue on his lap on the couch. His brother was lighter than him, frankly a bit small. The red spoke softly, keeping his brother pinned in his arms, "...Verge... What's there to be afraid of? I can see you're in love with me too..."

Gently hugging the blue, Dante sniffed on the sweet fragrance of the shampoo and soap his brother had used. The blue didn't move, he was in shock. Vergil widened his eyes, how can Dante pierce right through his cold exterior?

Is it really all right...?

"...W-What... would happen if there's nothing... between us after this...? I... don't want that..." Vergil's voice faltered and croaked, unconscious that a tear had fallen from his eye.

Dante spotted that streak of tear when he turned to face the blue, he then brought both of his hands to cup Vergil's face. Assuring him as he smiled, "...We would still be together. You're a part of me... I couldn't afford to lose you again."

The red's thumb wiped the tear away from Vergil's adorable face, they only possessed a strong similarity due to the fact of them being twins. But each had their own differences, it's nothing much. Dante's eyes glanced down on Vergil's lips, inching closer and closer and fully touched them with his. The blue didn't resist as he returned Dante's sweet french.

Vergil welcomed that foreign tongue, and they battled for dominance as he unconsciously wrapped his arms around Dante's neck.

But to one unfair trick of the aphrodisiac, Vergil lost the intense dance - when Dante grabbed hold of his member and brought his head close for a deep kiss.

They've kissed many, many times. And the heating passion doesn't seem to stop. They've done it in many possible ways one could imagine, trying to drain away the exciting aphrodisiac out from his system and to feel the pleasure he was feeling together with his now, official lover.

He moaned at the painful bliss, breathing in the air that was still and damp. Clutching his hands on the sheets of Dante's bed, he cried, "...D...Dante... More..."

The red licked up from Vergil's chest to his mouth, licking the slightly open mouth and bit the blue's lower lip, earning a low sensual moan. Dante's hands brushed at Vergil's inner thighs and spread his legs open. Once again, making his move, he observed his brother's flawless body. It was pale, yet fair and perfect like a noble's skin.

He started moving, gently and slowly at first but then, the rhythm began to grow faster. Vergil didn't feel any pain, even though the night was his first. The pleasure was rising inside of him and was slowly building, probably the potion was doing its job. He moaned and whimpered, piqued by Dante's whispers of sweet nothingness on his ears with his low, husky voice.

"Aah...! H-Harder...!" Vergil stuttered.

Dante quickened the pace, eventually banging deeper into Vergil's 'virgin', enjoying the cries and mewls of his older twin. He thrusts harder, and even faster than their last rounds. Eyes lowered down at the blushing and flustering features of the similar white-haired below him, he placed both of his hands on top of Vergil's and leaned down.

Leaving marks and bites as he go, silencing his brother with another deep kiss and licks.

He breathed, "...Love you, Verge."

Lost in the sea of pleasures, they drowned. But glad, they were.

* * *

Vergil eventually found out about Dante's original scheme of the whole Love Potion thing, instead of nagging and beating the red senseless, he just shrug the matter off as he was already so happy that he got to be even closer to the lovable red. Dante, too was in bliss. That night, the two spent their time until late dawn and even continued their vigorous 'exercise' in the morning at the shower.

Fun!

But now, they were facing a slight predicament.

The twins were in their usual attires, the red was seated on his seat while Vergil stood near his work desk. The atmosphere was tense, they just received another delivery where Dante swore he never asked anything from Lady after that. They have read the letter she had sent, and it never amused them one bit - especially to Vergil.

They knew, the gift inside... sure it sounds tempting, but probably unnecessary.

_'Dear Dante and Vergil._

_This is a special gift from Trish and i. It's really adorable, it'll work out with one of you. I know Dante's dominating, so dear Vergy better be using it! The gift is promising to us, so i'm sure, this fateful 'night' will be awesome for two naughty brothers. _

_Love, Lady.'_

Unwrapping Lady's delivery, Dante took out the only content inside. He whistled as he took sight of the beautiful garment the black-haired had sent.

"...I'm not wearing that," Vergil broke the silence, sweat-dropping.

* * *

Ready, online!

I'm leaving you guys to decide what kind of clothes Lady sent them! xD

Ready, R&R, offline!

***Take a peek at the author's profile for more stories!**


End file.
